The One Who Refused
by T'Liana
Summary: The snake-nin recruited many orphaned children to create his army and Zaku Abumi was the only one who refused. Six years later, Zaku is living in Kohona when the Chuunin Exams roll by. The snake-nin sees the brat after all that time and this angers him. No one refuses Orochimaru.
1. Prologue

Chichi - Father

Hahaoya - Mother

 **Prologue**

The piece of bread in his hands was painful for eight-year-old Zaku Abumi to look at. His lip wobbled as he stared at it, thinking of the price it took to get one morsel of food in Rice Field Country. How he wished his parents hadn't died and left him alone. How he wished he didn't have to steal to survive.

In one instant the bread was gone, stolen by an empty stomach. His hand shook as he wiped his mouth, wincing as it touched a fresh bruise on his face. Maybe he should leave and find a better place where there was more food and kinder people. Where? Where would he go? He had no money, no home, and no way of getting there.

Steeling himself, he stood and clenched his fists, forcing down the hopelessness he felt and instead projecting calm and hate. But he didn't feel either of those emotions. They were just necessary for survival. He walked from the alley where he'd been beaten and wandered aimlessly, looking for a doorway to sleep in.

"You have potential boy."

The voice sounded from behind him and he spun around, wary. Who would talk to him? No, he must be imagining things. He sighed and turned around, only to gasp in shock.

An incredibly tall, creepy-looking man stood in front of him, a strange smile on his too-pale face. Zaku fought down a feeling of nausea that arose as he looked into the man's slitted yellow eyes. He remained frozen in place, staring in terror at the figure before him.

The stranger spoke. "I saw something in you I like, a look in your eye. If you leave this place and come with me, I will make you strong, boy." He smiled and turned, beginning to walk away. "Follow me."

He moved away, but not before Zaku saw the smile transform into a smirk. The boy shook, riddled with nerves as he stared at the long dark hair swinging away from him. Did he want power? More importantly, did he _need_ power?

No. His fear was too great. He feared this man and had no idea what look in his eye he was talking about. Zaku wasn't a fighter. He was a runner. And he was going to run now, in the opposite direction.

This wasn't what he wanted. This wasn't what he needed. His parents had died searching for it and he wasn't going to. No, he would make his own way into the world and he wouldn't lose himself in a pointless search for power. Besides, he wasn't stupid. There was no way he was going to follow a creepy stranger.

Zaku's feet did the work for him and he ran from the man, ran from the promise of power and ran from Rice Field Country. The stranger heard the footsteps and turned, frowning at the retreating figure.

 _Fool._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It had been six years since then and Zaku was no better off. He was still an urchin – scraping in bins for a living – but there was more food in Kohona than there had ever been in Rice Field Country. He had quickly learnt that stealing meant worse than a beating.

Once he'd stolen off a sleeping man, but the man wasn't sleeping and he caught Zaku in a Shadow Possession Jutsu until the ten-year-old gave the food back. Zaku had no choice but to obey, as the man threatened to strangle him with his jutsu.

Yes, there were worse things than beatings. After that incident, Zaku reverted to scrounging in bins behind restaurants in the hopes of finding a small morsel. More often than not the mice had already nibbled at the food scraps but there wasn't any choice in the matter. He had to eat.

Sometimes he wondered if he should have accepted the strange man's offer of power but every time he told himself that he'd made the right decision. Power wasn't something any kid should strive for; it had killed his parents. Zaku was now old enough to know right from wrong and he knew that the search for power would twist him into an unfeeling demon. He would gladly remain an urchin just as long as he retained his sense of self.

Unlike Rice Field Country, where he'd slept in doorways, he had a little alley to call his home. It was right behind Ichiraku Ramen and he slept on a pile of cardboard boxes, protected by some old furniture that the ramen shop owner had thrown out a long time ago. His only belongings were too-big Shinobi sandals, a baggy tan jumpsuit, a rusty old kunai and a small box filled with river pebbles. The kunai was always tucked away underneath the pebbles and it was his prized possession, even though he didn't know how to use it.

The day began like always. Zaku woke up just before dawn and searched through the bins behind the ramen shop. He found nothing so he crossed the dark street to the grocers, shaking slightly with the pre-dawn cold. Several bins were behind the grocers and he dove into them, wrinkling his nose against the smell. A low rumbling sounded, which he automatically knew to be his stomach. Two bruised apples were nestled between sticky wrapping paper and he extracted them with some difficulty, pulling ripped pieces of paper from the apple skin. This would do until midday.

He didn't even bother to go back to his home and instead crouched beside the icy-cold metal bins, chewing the sticky apples like an animal. Hunger had taken over and drove him to halt all other movements until the apples were finished. He wiped his mouth with a tacky hand and winced as moist lips stuck to his fingers. It was bath time, and he hated bath time.

Only the baker was awake while Zaku returned to his home. The thick, portly woman stepped away from the urchin, wrinkling her nose at the smell of his clothes. Yes, it was definitely bath time. Pre-dawn was the best time to bathe because no one else was awake.

Zaku sat on his cardboard bed and pulled on his too-big sandals, tightening them as best as he could around his child-sized feet. He knew that he wouldn't grow to be big and strong like some of the other boys his age because he didn't get good food like they did. He didn't get enough.

Cold seeped into his clothes and he stepped into the first light of day, squinting against the orange light. He raised his hand to protect his face and moved quickly through the deserted streets, wanting to get to the creek before anyone was up. The sandals flopped over his feet and he almost fell but stilled before tripping. He set off again, slower this time, lowering his head to the sun.

The path to the creek was well-known to Zaku. He often went there to bathe and clean his clothes; however he didn't get water from there. Water was retrieved from the village well by everyone, including him. Zaku reached the creek just as the sun came over the horizon.

He stripped and ran straight into the water, glancing around furtively. From there he grabbed his jumpsuit and scrubbed it in the water, allowing its clear blue to wash away the filth on his hands and body. The stickiness retreated from his fingers and mouth and he hurriedly scrubbed his feet with a pebble, watching the dirt float away. He dunked his head under and scrubbed his wild brown hair until his scalp ached. When his jumpsuit was clean enough, he laid it on the bank of the creek and retreated into the water, hiding his body.

Zaku was very small and scrawny for a fourteen-year-old. Each of his ribs could be seen and his flesh sunk into his bones, surrounding tired black eyes. He had no body fat and hid it under the baggy jumpsuit where no one could see him.

It took ten minutes for his jumpsuit to go from soaking to damp. He pulled it on and tucked the sandals under his arm, sitting on the grass beside the creek and letting the rising sun coat him in warmth. The yellow sun almost lulled him to sleep but he snapped his eyes open quickly, standing and shaking his entire body to get rid of the last vestiges of moisture and cold. It was time to return to the village and face the day.

Yawning, the urchin tugged on the sandals and walked back to the village awkwardly, folding his arms. His hair hung limply around his face, a few dry strands sticking up haphazardly. All attempts to comb his hair into submission had failed. It was a force to be reckoned with.

Many people were awake by the time Zaku reached the village and he averted his eyes from those walking by him. He was aware that a trail of water followed him and hoped that no one would slip and fall. There was no way he wanted to attract attention from anyone because it wouldn't end well. His experiences with adults had taught him that much. Instead of going back home he went to one of the side streets, one with a cobbled ground and yellow fences. His favourite tree lined the alley and he climbed up and onto a thick branch, lying on his stomach and wrapping his arms and legs around it. From this position he could see and hear everything for several streets and honestly, there wasn't much for him to do but people-watch.

The presence of unfamiliar faces disconcerted him. After lying there for an hour he'd fallen asleep, only to be woken by a fight between three Sand-nin and six Leaf-nin. He recognised the Leaf-nin from around the place, though he didn't know their names. Three of them were Genin, he was sure, but the other three were children and couldn't be older than eight. Zaku retreated into the shade of the tree and watched the fight nervously – Shinobi made him anxious. Why were there Sand-nin in Kohona?

Oh, it was the beginning of the Chuunin exams. He'd almost forgotten.

"Hey squirt, budge over."

The voice shocked him and he slipped from his position in the tree, falling onto the ground with a hard _thud_. His gaze misted over for a moment before alighting on three figures crouched on the branch he'd just been lying on. They wore the designation of Otogakure, the new Village Hidden in the Sound. Two were boys and one was a girl. One boy had bandages around his face and the other had the beginnings of a beard. The girl had knee-length hair with a bow tied to the end. They stared at him with dislike.

"You should watch where you're going," the bandaged boy said unkindly.

"Urchin," the girl muttered, wrinkling her nose at Zaku's wrinkled jumpsuit. He looked away from them and rolled over, closing his ears to the laughter coming from the three teens in the tree above him. Climbing to his feet, he moved away slowly and hunched his shoulders over.

Maybe he should have accepted the strange man's offer, but who knows what kind of person he would have become. Zaku didn't want to seek power, he really didn't. He just wanted some hot food and a roof over his head. Power was overrated. He nodded to himself and set off with a more confident spring in his step.

Ichiraku Ramen was open when he went back home. He curled up on his cardboard bed and stretched, touching a hand to his chest and feeling his bony ribs. The back door to the ramen shop opened and the owner's daughter, Ayame, came out with a box to throw into the bin. She was only four years older than Zaku and was quite pretty. She looked at grubby Zaku with soft eyes.

"Good morning Zaku," she said softly. "Are you hungry?"

Zaku's heart pounded. "Yes."

"I have some vegetables from yesterday that chichi didn't use and they've gone off so I can't serve them to customers. Would you like them?"

He licked his lips. "Yes please."

Ayame smiled and handed over the box. "Try not to make yourself sick Zaku."

"I won't," the urchin said softly, eyes locked on the box in his lap. Carrots, spinach and potatoes filled it to the brim and his stomach began to scream at the sight. Ayame nodded and went back into the shop, closing the door quietly behind her. Zaku immediately grabbed the nearest potato and shoved the hard vegetable into his mouth, chewing like an animal. The hunger hit him and he ate and ate until three potatoes, two bundles of spinach and a carrot rested easily inside his stomach.

He burped contentedly and wiped his face with his sleeve, staring at the box of culinary treasures he held in his lap. Why had Ayame been so kind? No one had _ever_ voluntarily given the urchin food before and it was a new experience for him. Even after living behind Ichiraku's for almost six years, Ayame had never given him food before. That might be because she'd only recently started working in the shop to help out her chichi Teuchi: the owner. Whatever the case, Zaku was grateful.

Tears welled behind his eyes for the first time since he arrived at Kohona, but he forbade them to fall.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Public spectacles were the worst because it brought together so many different people, mostly rich and snobbish, who kicked urchins aside as they walked down the street. On the other hand, it meant there was more money in circulation and more food was being wasted. It was prime pickings for starving young children.

Zaku reefed feverishly through a bin where someone had just thrown a half-full box of noodles. His hands closed around the precious box and he shoved it inside his jumpsuit, racing back to his home to eat it in peace. He looked well-fed compared to the skinny boy from a month ago. Ayame had made a deal with the urchin: her chichi would give the boy all leftovers as long as he told no one, otherwise dozens of urchins would be crawling over the place looking for food. Life on the streets was survival of the fittest. Zaku had agreed and Ayame had given him the dregs from bowls of ramen, half-finished bowls, bowls that customers deemed unsatisfactory and many more. The boy ate well for the first time since he was a child and had grown a few inches. He'd filled out and his ribs weren't as visible as before. Even his muscle mass had increased and he was stronger.

No one was snooping around his home when Zaku returned and he huddled over the noodle box, shoving it into his mouth quickly. What he wouldn't give for a piece of bread to eat with it, but bread was a lost luxury to him. He was content to slurp his noodles quietly and go to sleep with a full belly, rather than one that ached with hunger.

The back door opened and Ayame exited with a steaming cup in her hands. "Here," she said kindly, "I brought you some fresh-boiled tea. Would you like to drink inside the shop?"

Zaku stared at her, noodles sliding off his chopsticks. She'd asked _him_ to go into the _shop_? "No thank you. I don't want to scare away your customers. I'll have the tea though."

She smiled as if expecting his answer. "That's okay." He accepted the tea and gave a close-lipped smile, embarrassed about his grotty teeth. Ayame placed her hands over her lap and bowed, eyes sparkling as she went back into the shop. It was the busiest time of the year and Teuchi was working double-time to cook his ramen, yet she'd taken the time to give tea to Zaku the urchin. His heart ached with the gesture and he blew on the tea to cool it down. He'd had her tea once before and it was delicious.

Night soon fell and Zaku ventured from his home, poking his head around the side of the shop, Teuchi hadn't made his usual leftovers delivery and Zaku suspected that there weren't any left. It had been a busy day since the final fights of the Chuunin exams began tomorrow. The shop was empty now aside from Teuchi, Ayame and a boy who Zaku knew by sight only.

The blonde boy looked squeamish and stared at the bare bench, listening to the sounds of Teuchi cleaning his equipment. Ayame was placing mouth-watering delights in a bowl and she smiled at Zaku as he came around the front. She picked up the bowl and handed it to the blonde boy, who looked surprised at her kindness. Teuchi and Ayame smiled at the blonde boy as he grinned and lifted his chopsticks, the squeamish look leaving his face. He raised a prawn to his mouth and stopped, turning his head and looking Zaku straight in the eye. Embarrassed, Zaku backed away and turned to go, but the blonde boy called him back.

"Hey kid, you want some?"

Zaku stared at the blonde boy, eyes wide. The boy held out the prawn kindly and Zaku hesitantly approached, accepting the prawn. He raised it to his mouth and bit, closing his eyes at the intense flavour.

"Thank you," he whispered. He snapped his eyes open and scurried away, face red. Ayame whispered behind him.

"It's okay Naruto, he's just really shy."

Zaku collapsed on his cardboard bed and closed his eyes in an attempt to still his racing heart.

o.O.o

Many people were pouring into the arena to watch the final fights. Zaku heard from Ayame that Naruto, the blonde boy, was fighting today. He wished he could watch, but urchins weren't allowed. Instead he skulked around the entrance, watching the rich people with their fat wallets stroll in. Teuchi had gone in a while ago, claiming that he wanted to see his favourite customer fight.

Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Zaku turned and wandered away, only to nearly run into a man flanked by two ninjas. He gasped and dived out of the way, grunting as he rolled uncomfortably on the ground. That was the Kazekage of the Village Hidden in the Sand. The Kazekage turned his head and fixed Zaku with a look that chilled him to his bones. It was a familiar look and the urchin suppressed a shiver as he crawled pathetically away from the powerful ninja.

The Kazekage watched after Zaku as he ran away, a thoughtful look on his cloth-hidden face.

o.O.o

So, the brat was alive.

He was much older, of course, but he still looked the same as he did six years ago. No amount of time could make him forget the face of the one brat that had defied him. The one who refused to follow him and fled like the coward he was.

Who wouldn't want power? Power was the key thing he could provide and that boy had refused. Had he mistaken the lustful look in the brat's eyes? Was it something else? Whatever the case, the boy was still alive and that was nearly enough for the snake-nin to tear his costume off, march over and rip the boy's head off. No, he would bide his time. First he had to kill the Hokage and destroy Kohona. The plan was set: his Genin had been sacrificed, the Sand-nin and Sound-nin were in position and Gaara was ready to go. Afterwards he would address the brat. Perhaps he could kill him with a Snake Mouth Bind Jutsu, or a Chakra Scalpel Jutsu. It would need to be painful. He would make the boy regret turning his back and running away.

No one refused Orochimaru.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Biting his lip, Zaku kicked a stray tin as he walked further away from the arena. The Kazekage had frightened him, no doubt about it, and he had no way to find comfort. Normally people would talk to others, but who would he talk to? Teuchi and Ayame weren't like that and he didn't know anyone else. Besides, no one would bother to listen to a grimy urchin.

Lost in his thoughts, Zaku spent two long, restful hours bathing in the creek, washing his jumpsuit as well. He went back into the village and heard the shouts and cheers from the arena. The fighting was obviously still going. He wondered if Naruto had won his battle.

Tired eyes wandered to the wall that surrounded Kohona and frowned at faint figures jumping over the stone. His ears pricked up when he noticed that the cheers from the arena were silent. It was eerily still. A sense of foreboding overcame the teenager and he quickened his pace, keeping his eyes glued on the wall. An explosion sounded and he jumped in shock, staring at a part of the wall that was crumbling before his eyes. To his shock, a huge three-headed snake was moving through the dust, entering the silent city.

Not so silent anymore – screams sounded up ahead and Zaku began to run, all thoughts turning to the rusty kunai hidden in his box of pebbles. His feet slipped in the sandals and he ditched them, running barefoot along the cobbled stone towards Ichiraku Ramen. Fear pulsed in his belly, fear for two of the only people to ever show him kindness.

 _Teuchi… Ayame…_

He skidded around a street corner and ducked behind a bench, breathing heavily as he spotted enemy ninja leaping over rooftops. The ramen shop wasn't far now. A panicked group of people raced past him, herded on by a Chuunin. They ignored Zaku, but he stared at them in search of familiar faces. They weren't there.

Standing shakily, he rushed to the ramen shop as fast as his legs could carry him, worry for Teuchi and Ayame pounding into his skull. His chest began to hurt from the running but he forced himself to breathe. He needed his kunai.

A scream sounded up ahead and Zaku reached the front of the shop, staring inside frantically. The back door was open but no one inside.

"Help, please! Someone help!"

That was Ayame's voice. She screamed again and Zaku saw shadowy silhouettes move past the back door. Panic filled him and he raced around to the back, stopping in fright as he saw two Sound-nin backing Ayame into the alley's dead-end. Every eye turned on him and he froze.

He couldn't do this. Zaku wasn't a fighter. He was a runner. His mind flicked to the last time he'd run and he saw the stranger's smirking face. That man had been wrong about him. Zaku didn't want power or glory or a way to vengeance. He just wanted warm food and a roof over his head.

But this was Ayame. She'd shown him kindness even though she had every reason not to. Both her and her chichi had taken pity on him when no one else had and he would pay them back. He swallowed nervously and clenched his small fists, taking a deep breath.

"Well, look who we have here," one of the ninja taunted, "a little hero here to save the day. What will you do, little hero? Will you stop your princess from dying? I don't think so."

Ayame sent him a pleading look. "Go Zaku! Just go!"

"Aw isn't that sweet. You're not going anywhere. Hold the girl. I'll get the boy."

The first ninja pulled a kunai and a strange-looking contraption from his belt, chuckling behind his covered face as he approached the boy. Ayame was held tightly by the second ninja, one hand over her mouth and the other holding her wrists behind her back. She shook her head and shouted something, but it was muffled against the gloved hand.

Zaku didn't know any fighting moves. Once he'd seen a boy his age practicing tai-jutsu but that was years ago. He had no skill with chakra and he was small and skinny. What was he supposed to do? Well, the one thing he _couldn't_ do was abandon Ayame to die.

His heart threatened to burst as the ninja came closer. Clenched fists relaxed and he fixed the ninja with a steely glare, one he hadn't used for many years. The ninja didn't falter in his step. Oh well, it was worth a try.

Zaku launched himself at the ninja, fists flying wildly. An ear-splitting scream escaped his throat and he tried to punch and kick with all his might, aiming wherever he could reach. The ninja blocked his feeble attacks with ease and pressed the kunai against his throat, forcing him back against the wall opposite the shop. Zaku tripped over his box of pebbles as he was pushed back onto his cardboard bed, but the threat of the kunai held him steady. The ninja forced him onto his knees and laughed.

"Look at you now little hero. Can't save your princess, can you?" Then the ninja grabbed Zaku's right hand, held it on the wall above his head, and brought the strange-looking contraption crashing down.

The urchin fought back a scream of pain. His ring and pinkie fingers on his right hand were now attached to the wall, spikes within the contraption embedding themselves into his fingers. If he tried to move it would tear at his skin and bones and he would lose his fingers. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes and he gritted his teeth against the pain.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" the ninja whispered softly. "Well little hero, let's say we make you watch your princess die and _then_ we kill you nice and painfully. What do you say?"

Zaku couldn't speak or he'd let the pain show. He couldn't show weakness. The ninja laughed and stood, loping over to where Ayame was held captive. Zaku slumped on his cardboard bed and felt the blood from his hand dripping down into his hair. Well, he'd tried. He'd tried to save Ayame but it hadn't worked. Now they would both die because he hadn't tried hard enough.

"No Zaku!" Ayame shouted in terror, freeing her mouth for a moment. The second ninja slapped her and she cried in pain, kicking and screaming against the inescapable hold. No one was coming. They were going to die. Then, after they were dead, another urchin would move in behind the shop to take Zaku's place. Boy, they would get a surprise when they searched through his box of pebbles and found the kunai hidden at the bottom.

He gasped. That was it! Using his free hand, he pushed the box open and grabbed the rusty kunai, holding it in a shaky hand. What could he do? He couldn't throw it, and even if he hit one of the Sound-nin there was still another. For a second he dropped the kunai and grasped at the contraption, trying to pull it from the concrete wall. It didn't work. He wasn't strong enough. Taking the kunai, he tried to hit at the contraption and knock it away, but only succeeded in nearly ripping his fingers off. He glanced at the Sound-nin as they laughed at Ayame, taunting her before she died.

There was only one option if he wanted to save her and he didn't like it. But it was his only choice. Zaku took a deep breath and gripped the kunai tightly. If he didn't live through this, hopefully Ayame did. She deserved to live. She was the kindest person he'd ever known.

He brought the kunai above his head and used all his strength to slice it through his two trapped fingers, separating them from his body.


	5. Chapter 4

Thank you to **aNarutoFan** (guest), **YukiTenVianey Team** and **heartsXkisses** for your awesome reviews!

o.O.o

 **Chapter 4**

"Get away from her."

The Sound-nin turned in surprise and saw the standing Zaku, pale-faced with blood dripping from his reddened right hand. Before they could react he was on them, punching them with his bloody right hand and stabbing with the kunai in his left. He was clumsy, but they'd been caught off-guard.

Ayame took advantage of their distraction and kicked at them, screaming wildly. Zaku's energy peaked and he stabbed his kunai down, catching one ninja in the thigh with the triangle of rust. The ninja cried out and grabbed the other, both of them retreating from the angry townspeople while spitting abuse.

They were gone. Zaku collapsed, his energy leaving him all at once. Ayame gathered him in her arms and fled the scene, his blood soaking into her clean white shirt.

"No Zaku, you are _not_ leaving me after this. Stay with me."

He smiled weakly. "Thank you for being kind. I'm glad I got to repay you." His eyes closed and the welcome blackness overtook him, rescuing him from the pain.

o.O.o

Tired eyes opened in pitch blackness. The scent of mould reached his nostrils and he scrunched his face up as if it would help. There were faint voices. He was lying down on a coarse stretcher. What had happened?

"Zaku, can you hear me?"

His eyes slid left and saw a familiar face. "Ayame…"

She let out a sigh of relief. "Welcome to the land of the living Zaku."

"Where are we?" He coughed.

"We're in the bunker behind the Hokage Monument. All the other villagers are here." She sighed and brushed her hand through her hair. "Don't scare me like that ever again. I was worried you wouldn't make it."

"What?"

She hesitated and pointed down, prompting him to raise his head and look at his right hand. Awareness flooded through him and pain engulfed his entire body, allowing blackness to threaten again.

His right hand was bandaged completely except for his thumb, pointer and middle finger. Where his ring and pinkie finger should be, there was nothing but red stain on the bandages. He could swear that he could still feel the missing fingers but it was like a ghost.

"My… my…"

"You saved my life," she said softly. "Why?"

He swallowed and ignored his churning stomach. "You showed me kindness when no one else did. You gave me food and you and Teuchi didn't force me from where I slept. I could have starved if you hadn't done what you did."

"And I owe you my life." She smiled and pushed her hair from where it hung limply on her forehead. "Sleep now. I'll go and find chichi and we'll see if I can repay that debt. He went to watch the fights and I haven't seen him since he left."

Then she was gone and Zaku reclined on his stretcher, closing his eyes and allowing the pain to drift away with sleep.

o.O.o

Much of the village would need rebuilding, but Zaku didn't have to concern himself with that. The Shinobi were taking care of that and he was an urchin and partially-crippled to boot. As well as that, the doctor had told him to go home and rest. She hadn't understood that Zaku was homeless and relaxing usually meant he would go hungry.

He had his hands stuffed in his jumpsuit pockets as he finally left the hospital. The jumpsuit was completely clean for the first time in forever thanks to the hospital staff, but it wouldn't be clean for long. Being an urchin assured him of that. As he walked past, a few people whispered behind their hands and pointed to him curiously.

"Did you hear?"

"Yeah, he cut off his own fingers to save Ayame."

"I don't believe it."

"Ayame told me herself!"

Zaku flushed at their words and ducked his head further, ignoring all the other whispers until finally reaching the alley behind the ramen shop. He entered reluctantly, unsure if he wanted to see the scene or not, but it was all clean. His cardboard bed was gone and the wall was clean of blood and severed fingers. He stared at the empty spot on the ground. Where were his things?

"Ah, just the man I wanted to see!"

The urchin jumped and flicked his eyes to where Teuchi exited the ramen shop, Ayame in tow. They smiled at him and he blinked nervously. He hadn't seen them since he was put in the hospital.

"Hi…"

Ayame stepped forward and threw her arms around Zaku. He stood awkwardly, not knowing what to do because he'd never been hugged before.

"Thank you," she gushed, stepping away with pink cheeks. Teuchi snapped his fingers.

"I have a proposition for you young Zaku," the man declared. "As payment for saving my only daughter's life, I'm offering you the chance to work in our shop and live under our roof until you're able to support yourself. What do you think?"

His mind went blank. Zaku was frozen in the spot, staring at Teuchi and Ayame who looked at him expectantly. It was… they were… he had to say-

"Yes."

Ayame cried out happily and hugged her chichi. "I'll take him home. Are you okay with the shop chichi?"

"Yes. You guys go and I'll be waiting for you." Teuchi smiled and went back into the shop. Ayame tugged at Zaku's sleeve and dragged him away from the alley that had been his home for six years and towards his new home. People greeted Ayame as she hurried past and she paid barely any attention to them.

Her home was close to the ramen shop and she welcomed him inside. It was made of stone with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, dining and living room, and nearly all the furniture was wooden. He was overwhelmed by the wealth that surrounded him.

"Your room is this way," she said, taking him to the first door in the hallway. He went in first and took in a bed with plain sheets, a wooden bedside table and a wardrobe with some clothes hung up.

"A bed," he said absently, moving to stroke it with his right hand. He winced at the bandages and shoved it back in his pocket.

"I got you some clothes that look like they might fit you. Do you want to change now?"

He nodded and she left him to his own devices. There were actual sandals that fit his feet, but they weren't Shinobi sandals. He pulled on loose grey trousers and a tan t-shirt before slipping the sandals over his feet and wiggling his toes. They were the comfiest thing he'd ever worn on his feet.

Ayame called through the door. "If you want to brush your teeth I'll show you what you need."

"I'll be right out." He rifled through the rest of the clothes and found a plain band of white material. Smiling, he wound it over his forehead and tied it on securely, pulling his hair away from his eyes. Since it was pushed from his face it stuck up at all sorts of odd angles. He loved it.

Exiting the room, he was shown the bathroom and accepted toothbrush and toothpaste from Ayame. For the first time in years, he brushed his teeth and it felt amazing. When he left the house he was a new Zaku.

"You'll be able to learn all different types of cooking techniques," Ayame said excitedly. Zaku smiled and went to slip his hands in his pockets, but there weren't any. He panicked slightly because he couldn't hide his bandaged hand unless he stuck it under his shirt.

"I, uh, can we go a less-crowded way?" he asked awkwardly.

Ayame shook her head. "You're brave. Why would you want to hide that? Besides, I've told everyone about what you did and a lot of them didn't believe me."

"Tell that to the ghost fingers on my right hand," he muttered, twisting his hands together. His right hand began to ache.

"Just relax. You have nothing to be afraid of."

Taking a deep breath, Zaku walked stiffly beside the taller Ayame, the volume of his hair making up for his lack of height. The curious looks were back and he kept his eyes on the ground, very embarrassed at the attention he was receiving, all because he'd cut his own fingers off. It would take a long time for him to come to terms with that he'd done and the situation he was now in. He would always wake up in the mornings and wonder if it was a dream, but his hand was a stark reminder of what he'd gone through to get there. Shinobi used hand-signals to perform their jutsu and for that they needed all their fingers. Zaku would never learn. He couldn't learn.

They reached the ramen shop and were welcomed inside by Teuchi. He told them to put on aprons and get to work; Ayame would help cook and Zaku would serve bowls with his left hand. After getting to work, Zaku found that he enjoyed the time with Teuchi and Ayame. The customers were nice enough and very forgiving of his clumsiness with his left hand. Teuchi told him that once his right hand fully-healed he would be able to help cook and clean.

His day got much brighter when a familiar face appeared, one he could put a name too.

"Hey kid," Naruto greeted. "Long time no see."

"It hasn't been that long." Zaku handed over the bowl and Naruto dug in happily.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Zaku. How did you go in the exams?"

"I won my fight but I'm still Genin. We've all been a bit busy to worry about stuff like promotions." Naruto sighed. "We're still looking for a new Hokage." He looked at Zaku's bandaged hand. "What happened there?"

Zaku looked down. "I… cut them off."

"What!"

"Yeah, um, they were pinned to the wall and Ayame was in danger so I… cut them off."

Ayame stuck her head over the counter. "He saved my life Naruto. Show him some respect."

"Sorry! That's really impressive. I just can't imagine cutting my own fingers off. I need them for jutsu."

Zaku shrugged. "I don't." He turned and gathered other bowls of ramen to serve to other customers and by the time he looked back, Naruto was gone. Smiling, he looked at Ayame and she grinned back.

He was glad he'd refused the stranger who'd offered him power when he was a child. This was much more rewarding.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Two dark figures appeared within the city limits, very close to the house were Zaku now lived. Both wore cloaks and had their faces hidden. They flitted through the darkness, unseen to the keenest eyes, and arrived outside Zaku's open bedroom window.

"Remember Kabuto, I want you to offer first. If he refuses again I will handle it," Orochimaru hissed quietly, sweat beading his pale face.

"Yes Master. Then we will cure your arms." Kabuto crawled through the open window.

Orochimaru's arms had been ruined by the old man's jutsu mere days ago and his only hope was to seek out Tsunade, his old teammate, so she could heal them. They knew where she was and could have been there already, but Orochimaru had insisted on remaining to recruit this one boy. It wasn't Kabuto's place to question his master.

He ghosted to the bed and loomed over the sleeping boy. Zaku's face was relaxed and a bandaged hand was thrown across the blanket lazily. Smiling, Kabuto pulled out a kunai and pressed it against the boy's throat.

o.O.o

He woke instantly as cold steel touched his throat. Tired eyes snapped open and fixed on the shadowy figure hovering over him.

"Shh," the figure whispered. "If you make a sound I'll hurt you."

Zaku was silent and still.

"Good. Here's how this is going to work. I will give you the terms and you will agree or disagree. Agree and we'll be on our merry way. Disagree and you'll meet my master." The kunai pressed closer and the figure laughed mockingly. "You're so weak, boy. Do you like being weak? Do you like being forced to rely on people who work in a _ramen shop_? No one could. I'm offering for you to come with me and my master to the Village Hidden in the Sound. We can make you strong. We can give you power. Isn't that what you want?"

No, Zaku didn't want power. He didn't want anger and hate.

"You're useless without your fingers, but my master has special operations that can make you strong _without_ relying on hand signals. You can be strong. Will you come?" The kunai retreated a bit to allow Zaku to nod.

He shook his head.

The figure grabbed his shirt and hoisted him from bed, dragging him to the window with the kunai pressed against his back. He was shoved bodily from the window and landed uncomfortably, fresh pain flaring from his hand. Looking up, he saw a familiar face and paled.

It was the creepy stranger. Six years on and Zaku had never forgotten his face or his offer. Now he wanted to forget everything.

The stranger sneered. "I am Lord Orochimaru and from this day forth I am your master."

"You're not my master," Zaku rasped hotly, the prickling sensation back at his throat.

"I saw something in your eyes boy," the snake-nin whispered. "I saw the lust for power. I am offering this to you."

Zaku lifted his head to stare at Orochimaru defiantly. He had cut off his own fingers and he was not bowing to some creep! "I don't want power. I wanted warm food and a roof over my head and I have that now. Not everyone wants what you have to offer."

Orochimaru laughed softly. "Have it your way, _boy_." He waved his hand and the kunai pressed closer to his throat. Zaku narrowed his eyes, sudden anger surprising him. His hand moved like lightning to grab the kunai and, without thinking, plunged it into his side. The shadowy figures stared in shock.

"I will _never_ join you," he growled. "I never wanted power and I never will." He lay on his stomach, wincing as the kunai dug deeper. The two figures turned to go.

"I'm disappointed in you, boy. You could have been my weapon. I could have given you powers beyond your wildest dreams. Now you will die."

"Tell that to someone who cares."

Chuckling, Orochimaru and his friend disappeared without another word. Zaku lay there for a minute to make sure they were gone before holding the kunai to his side and crawling back through his open window. That was the last time he slept with it open. Once inside he stood shakily and limped to Ayame's room, holding the kunai tightly as his torso throbbed with the pain.

"Ayame," he hissed into the darkness. "Wake up!"

She was awake immediately. "What's the problem?" She lit a candle and brought it over to Zaku, gasping at the blood dripping from his body. "I'll take you to the hospital." Ayame pulled a coat over her nightgown and slung Zaku's arm over her shoulders, proceeding to take him outside and lug him all the way to the hospital.

o.O.o

Zaku was propped up on his hospital bed tiredly; his injured torso bandaged and well on the way to healing. His bandages on his right hand had finally been removed, revealing two swollen stumps where his fingers used to be. It would take a lot of time to get used to it. Sometimes he could swear that his fingers were still there.

Yawning, he watched a kid his age sit in the hospital yard, talking with a pink-haired girl. There was nothing left to do but people-watch. Boredom had taken its toll and Zaku wasn't ready to leave the hospital yet. He wished he could. He wanted to go back to the ramen shop and talk to the people who'd shown nothing but kindness to him.

The nurse entered the room with a single tulip in a vase. "This is from your friends," she said warmly. "They want to come but the shop is really busy because the workers are tired and are ordering their food instead of going home."

"I'd expect them too." He accepted the flower and set it beside his bed. "When can I leave?"

"You should stay another week. You lost a lot of blood."

He sighed and smiled. "Thank you anyway."

Nodding, she left and he returned to staring out the window, reflecting on his choice. He'd refused to be seduced by power because he didn't need it. Vengeance was overrated and it, along with power, had destroyed his parents and thrown him on the street. He didn't want to end up like them. He wanted friendship and warmth and he had that now. Ayame and Teuchi were his friends and he'd sacrificed pieces of himself to keep them safe. In turn they'd opened their home to him – a homeless teenager with nothing to call his own. They'd cared for him and all his loyalty was entirely aimed at them. They had saved him from his poverty and given him a chance, despite his rocky history with thieving and Orochimaru.

He'd told them about his past with Orochimaru, about how the snake-nin had tried to recruit Zaku into his army years ago. He'd told them about Orochimaru's surprise visit and attempted abduction. To his surprise, they hadn't rejected him. They declared that they would protect Zaku from the likes of Orochimaru. They accepted him.

Happiness filled him as he stared into the bright day. Today the sun's rays signified hope for the future: hope that he would find peace. All he'd ever wanted was food and a roof and he had that. Now he would do his best to repay the favour.

He wasn't homeless and unwanted anymore. He wasn't Zaku the urchin. He was Zaku Abumi of Kohona.

He was the one who refused.

o.O.o

 _Owari_


End file.
